wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Undercity
(11,700) (650) (390) (130) (130) (N/A) |loc=Tirisfal Glades |government=Monarchy |ruler=Sylvanas Windrunner |affiliation=Horde |rewards= Skeletal Horse mounts (rare and epic) }} :For the faction see Undercity (faction). The Undercity is the capital city of the Forsaken Undead of the Horde. It is located in Tirisfal Glades, at the northern edge of the Eastern Kingdoms. The city proper is located under the ruins of the historical City of Lordaeron. To enter it, you will walk through the ruined outer defenses of Lordaeron and the abandoned throneroom, until you reach one of three elevators guarded by two abominations. History Lordaeron’s capital city stood for centuries, a monument to humanity’s might. In the Third War, Prince Arthas slew his father King Terenas in Lordaeron’s throne room and ransacked the city. He planned to use Lordaeron as his capital on this continent and ordered his minions to expand the catacombs beneath the city. Then the Lich King summoned Arthas to Northrend and the work was left uncompleted. During Arthas’ exodus, Sylvanas Windrunner broke free of the Lich King’s control and took many banshees and other undead with her. With Varimathras’ assistance she defeated the dreadlords that controlled the city and set her newly dubbed Forsaken to finish Arthas’ job in the dungeons. The Forsaken carved the Undercity and now rule the surrounding countryside. Wrath of the Lich King *Quest:The Battle For The Undercity (Horde) *Quest:The Battle For The Undercity (Alliance) Geography The Undercity is an extension of the crypts and dungeons originally beneath Lordaeron's capital city. It is drastically different from any of the other capital cities for the Horde. Unlike Thunder Bluff and Orgrimmar, which are at the surface and often the sites of multiple festivals, the Undercity is dark, dreary, and cold, and the only festival it throws is the Hallow's End festival. The Forsaken dredged out complex catacombs and caverns. The place is dark, smells of corpses and has an evil feel. Spiders, oozes and other subterranean creatures occupy the distant passages. Quarters is printed in the left side of the map... a mistake?]] The city is made up of roughly symmetrical quarters arranged around a circular center. * Ruins of Lordaeron (outdoors area beyond and including the entry area) * Trade Quarter (city center at the bottom elevator exits) * Rogues' Quarter (southeast from the Trade Quarter) * Magic Quarter (northeast from the Trade Quarter) * War Quarter (northwest from the Trade Quarter) * The Apothecarium (southwest from the Trade Quarter) * Royal Quarter (south from Apothecarium entrance) * Sewers (through tunnel west of city) * Canals (interspaced between the different quarters) Notable characters From her throne in the Royal Quarter, the banshee queen Lady Sylvanas Windrunner rules with the support of the dreadlord Varimathras and the ghostly Sharlindra. Other luminaries include Bethor Iceshard, who is a powerful wizard that heads the joint warlock and mage guilds in the Undercity. Points of interest * The Bank in the very heart of the city, in the middle of the Trade Quarter. * The Bat Handler stands in the southwestern part of the Trade Quarter. * The City Hall in the northeastern edge of the Trade Quarter. * The Auction House is located in the circular area that leads between the Trade Quarter and the rest of the city. * The mailbox is located on the north side of the upper rim of the Trade Quarter. Orb of Translocation Since the release of The Burning Crusade, players with the expansion are able to access an Orb of Translocation to the Silvermoon City palace, making it easy for anyone to travel between the two cities without having to go through the Plaguelands. The translocator works both ways. The Undercity orb is located in a newly opened city section west off the main part of the Ruins of Lordaeron. The translocator teleports you to the Inner Sanctum of the Sunfury Spire within Silvermoon City. King Terenas' tomb Although the memorial to King Terenas appears to be a stone tomb, it was shown in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos that after his death, Terenas was . Furthermore, the urn containing his ashes was used to resurrect the Lich Kel'Thuzad. It is unknown what happened to the King's remains after this point. Even if it does not actually contain his remains, it is likely that the memorial was made by members of the Forsaken with fond memories of their former King. The Throne Room When you stand in the Throne Room, at least in the center of the circle on the floor, with the ambient sound turned all the way up, in the background noises you can hear small clips of Arthas and King Terenas. For those who wish to hear this without venturing into the Undercity, the ambient sound file is located at (WoW Directory)\Data\Sound\Ambience\WMOAmbience\UnderCityThorneRoom.wav. If you look closely on the floor of the throne room, near the foot of the throne, you can see a small trail of blood that was left by the crown as it rolled onto the floor. By the same token, in the outer hall leading into the throne room, one can hear the celebration of Arthas' return by Lorderon's citizens. The floor is littered with dead rose petals, the same ones seen showering Arthas during the cutscene in Warcraft III. Travel Connections Flight ; The Sepulcher ; Tarren Mill ; Hammerfall ; Revantusk Village ; Kargath ; Light's Hope Chapel Zeppelin ; Orgrimmar ; Grom'gol Base Camp ; Vengeance Landing Teleport ; Silvermoon City Quests :''See also: Undercity questing guide Notes, tips, and additional info * Ralston Farnsley has the Undercity repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-Undead Horde players to obtain the right to ride skeletal horses. *There is a Zeppelin tower within fairly short walking distance of the Ruins of Lordaeron, which offers flights to Orgrimmar and Grom'Gol Base Camp. * Do not worry about falling into the green liquid; it is harmless, and you may get out of it by finding a sewer pipe exit (exterior of the Undercity) or a small stairway (interior of the Undercity). Most of the liquid is shallow enough that you can ride a mount through it without being automatically dismounted. You can even fish on it, but you wont catch anything magnificent... * The Undercity doesn't have a fruit vendor. * Using Detect Invisibility or a similar ability within the Ruins of Lordaeron (within the walls but before entering the throne room), it is possible to see low-level undead mobs (each named "Citizen of Lordaeron"), similar to the Unseen in Duskwood. * Though from the outside players see many towers and rooftops, they are in fact nothing more than an illusion. The former Lordaeron capital is sparsely decorated in-game with only the courtyard, translocater room and tomb being an actual part of the former structure. The game designers did not intend for anyone to see Lordaeron from above, just walk through it. * Balconies above the inner circle parts of the War Quarter, Mage Quarter, Rogues' Quarter, and Apothecarium can be seen while flying in and out of the city by taxi. These empty balconies are on the same level as the Trade Quarter and are connected by footbridges that span above the corridors leading to and from the Trade Quarter and the outer quarters. These balconies and their connecting bridges can actually be seen on the map of Undercity. They cannot be reached on foot, but a mage can use Slow Fall, a priest can use Levitate, and an Engineer can use a Parachute Cloak to reach these balconies. From the top of the sewer tunnel where vampire bats pass, a player can activate either any one of these, mount up, run and jump, aiming to the left of the tunnel, to land on the balconies above the War Quarter. * If you turn up your ambient sounds, there are portions of the Undercity where effects from Warcraft III were deliberately inserted into the game. These areas are the throne room, the hallway directly outside of it, and even the bell tower located just at its entrance. When you stand near the bell, you will hear the churchbells ringing when Arthas returns to Lordaeron before he becomes a death knight. * In the hall before the throne room, there are still scattered rose petals from Arthas' return on the cobblestones. In the throne room itself, a slight trail of blood - from when Terenas' crown rolled on the floor after Arthas murdered him - can be seen near the throne. * What is most chilling is that you will hear Arthas' own voice saying those words "succeeding you, father" his words before he murdered his own father, echo in the room. * When you look on the in-game map of the Undercity, you will notice that the emblem of the Scourge is used instead of the regular Forsaken emblem. * Sylvanas seems to find the Undercity appealing to the eye, in spite of its rotting guards, necromantic constructs and mysterious green fluids. When she, Thrall and the player invade the Undercity during the struggle to retake it, she exclaims, "What have they done to my beautiful city!" Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:Undercity Category:Forsaken territories Category:Cities Category:Horde cities Category:Factions Category:Horde factions